The invention relates to a corrugated box with an integral reinforcing liner and, more particularly, to a one-piece corrugated fibreboard blank for forming an octagonal box that includes an integral liner to provide at least a double thickness of reinforcement in the assembled box.
Corrugated fibreboard boxes having an octagonal shape are useful in the packaging and shipping of a variety of products such as cheese in the cylindrical form of a so-called cheese wheel. In such cases, the packaged cheese product can be relatively heavy, for example, a cheese wheel having a diameter of about 10-inches (approx. 4 cm), packaged in a relatively shallow box, might weigh on the order of 9 pounds (approx. 4 kg). Thus, a blank of a heavy-duty grade of corrugated board may have to be utilized for forming the box and, in some cases, a separate liner will have to be added to the box to strengthen the sides and provide additional stacking strength.